Miscommunication to Revelation (working title)
by soccerglory
Summary: Harm and Mac


Title: Miscommunication to Revelation( or: We Need to Talk, Part 900,083,007,956)  
Author: ME!. . .soccerglory  
Classification: HMS  
Spoilers: JAG-a-thon and Measure of Men  
Distribution: Just let me know where it is  
Rating: PG-13 or maybe R. . .I'm not sure  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harm or Mac(*groans*) , or a few of the lines they said in the beginning. But the story is mine. . .ALL mine. :D  
  
  
1704 ZULU  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
  
Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie walked up to her partner in the JAG Corps bullpen,  
"We need to talk," she said in a somewhat quiet voice.  
"When?" Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. asked. She hadn't thought about that.  
"When it happens," she replied, not sure why she brought it up.  
"How about now, Mac? I've got time; you've got time," he replied. He was glad she brought it up for once instead of him and he desperately wanted to talk about. . .them.  
"Not now. We both have work to do," she said, and tried to get away.  
"Tonight then," he said a little louder, but still quiet enough so that the whole bullpen couldn't hear. He was walking a fine line, but he succeeded in getting her attention. She turned to face him. "Nineteen-hundred, my place. I'll make dinner."  
"Fine," she replied and started to walk away.  
"Oh, and Colonel," he paused waiting for her to turn around. When she did, he added, "Don't be late," with a grin, trying to lighten the mood. She smiled back at him, but it was half-hearted.  
  
2232 ZULU  
EN ROUTE TO HARM'S APARTMENT  
  
The day had passed by excruciatingly slow. An hour and a half more and they would finally talk. Harm couldn't wait; but he still had to make dinner. During the entire drive to his apartment, a certain Lieutenant Colonel was the only thing on Harm's mind. He wondered if she suspected about Renee. She had a thing for knowing what was going on with him. Harm just didn't understand how she did it.  
but, then again, normally he knew what was going on with her. That is, before the whole leaving JAG incident. That was stupid. But that had been in the past, he had put it behind him, but Mac hadn't. He hoped she would now.  
Just then Harm pulled up to his apartment building. After jogging up the stairs, he let himself into his apartment and changed out of his uniform. He came out of his bedroom wearing black slacks, worn rather low on the waist, and a black, silk, button-down shirt. The top three buttons were unbuttoned, revealing a gold chain on his chest (A/N: HOT!). Harm put on his apron, rolled up his sleeves, and began to prepare dinner.  
  
2359 ZULU  
HARM'S APARTMENT  
NORTH OF UNION STATION  
  
Harm sat took off his apron and sat down on the couch. Looking at his watch he noticed it was almost nineteen-hundred. He had just finished cleaning up the mess he made in the kitchen and the apartment smelled of half-vegetarian-half-meat lasagna. He had yet to roll down his sleeves. His lobster potholders were sitting on the stove waiting to take out the lasagna.  
Then there was a knock on the door. Harm got up to get it, glancing at his watch on the way. Twenty seconds late, he thought, as he opened the door.  
"You're twenty seconds late, Marine," he said.  
"No, actually I'm seven seconds early," Mac said, looking playfully into his eyes. She could swim forever in those eyes. Harm just laughed and let her in. He was unable to take his eyes off her. She was wearing khaki pants and a white, ribbed shirt, under a brown leather jacket. The jacket set off the tight-fitting shirt wonderfully. It showed off her curves. And boy did she have curves.  
Mac hung up her jacket and turned around to face Harm. She almost fainted right then and there. She wanted to touch him, to taste him. No, she shook the though out of her head. Oh, but he was barefoot! That was a real turn on. Little did she know their minds were on the same track.  
When she finally got her mind out of the gutter and remembered to breathe, she said,  
"So Sailor, where's my food?" Harm laughed,  
"Patience, Mac, patience," he said as they walked to the kitchen. Ten seconds later, the timer on the oven beeped. "That would be your dinner," Harm said and walked to the oven to retrieve the food. He set the pan in the middle of the table.  
"Your side there is meat," he said, sitting down across from Mac.  
"Wow, you made real lasagna just for me? I feel special," Mac teased with a grin.  
"You are special," he said seriously. Mac just looked at him, unsure of what to say, then grabbed a heaping serving of lasagna and started to eat, opting for silence rather than an answer.  
Harm felt stupid for saying that. As the words were coming out of his mouth he wanted to take them back. He knew she would turn silent on him; and he knew that now she would be standoffish for the rest of the evening. Damn, he thought, I just blew it. The rest of the dinner passed without a word from either party.  
  
  
2436 ZULU  
HARM'S APARTMENT  
NORTH OF UNION STATION  
  
After they ate, Mac helped Harm clean up the dishes and things. Harm finally got up the courage to speak,  
"Mac," he said, "you came over so we could talk and so far we haven't said but ten words to each other."  
"Well, you were the one who wanted to talk in the first place. What did you want to talk about?"  
"Us," he said, hoping that wouldn't make her blow up in his face again. This was getting frustrating for Mac. It was deja vu.  
"I told you, Harm, there is no us. There's you and Renee." Harm shook his head as he washed the excess food off his hands and Mac looked at him from behind. He was silent for a moment, then said,  
"No, not anymore," as he dried off his hands.  
"What do you mean? Did you break up with her?"  
"No, actually it was the other way around. But I was going to break up with her that evening." Harm rolled down his sleeves and there was silence; an awkward silence. A few weeks ago, Mac had pestered Harm about what he would give up to have her. She had asked if he would give up Renee, and he didn't answer. She never dreamed it would end like this; or maybe it was just beginning.  
"She's engaged to Cyrus," Harm continued. He paused and said, "He's a mortician." Mac had to suppress her laughter. But hey, the man deserved what came to him. "He did her Dad's funeral," he said. Then he looked at Mac, "They were high school sweethearts until he went to embalming school." When Mac looked at him funny he said, "Renee's mom was nice enough to tell me their history."  
"How are you holding up?" Mac asked, genuinely concerned.  
"I never really loved her, it's just. . .she dumped me for a mortician," he said, baffled. At least I was gonna dump her for a Marine.  
"The Great Harmon Rabb, outdone by a mortician," she said and laughed. "I'm sorry, Harm, I couldn't help it." Harm smiled and leaned against the counter,  
"No, that's okay, it is pretty funny." They looked into each other's eyes for the longest time, their eyes expressing what words couldn't, but neither acted on those feelings. "Hey, why don't we go sit down?" Harm said, gesturing towards the couch.  
"Sure," Mac said, and walked into the living room. Harm watched her as she walked, her hips swaying from side to side. God, she has a great ass. When she sat down, she slipped her shoes off and set them under the coffee table. When Harm sat down, he asked,  
"How about you? How are you holding up?"  
"I'm good," she said. There was a long silence.  
"Did you really love Mic?" Harm dared to ask once again, breaking the silence. He would drop it forever this time. Mac thought about blowing up at him again for asking that question, but instead decided to answer it.  
"I - " she said, but couldn't bring herself to lie, "no, I didn't."  
"Then why did you almost marry him. Why were you crying when you called me after he left?" Mac looked up from her hands and into his eyes. He face was full of anguish, fear.  
"I guess I was afraid of being lonely. I didn't want to be alone just because - " she caught herself before going any further. She was going to say something about him not being there, but that would start an argument.  
"You don't have to be alone," Harm replied, taking her hand in his and rubbing it gently.  
"Why are you doing this now? Why not when you found out that Mic and I were together?" Mac asked and started to pull her hand from his, but she couldn't make herself do it.  
"Because I wanted you to be happy. I asked you if you were happy and you said yes, so I backed off."  
"Why do you have to be such a damn gentleman?" she asked, a slight tinge of anger in her voice.  
"What did you want me to do?" he said, starting to raise his voice, but he checked himself. He didn't want this turning into a yelling match.  
"I don't know," Mac said, finally taking her had back and running it though her hair. "I don't know."  
"Well, if you don't know what you want, how am I supposed to know?" Harm asked, sincerely wanting to know the answer to the question. Mac opted to change the subject.  
"That night, when we found out who killed Diane, and you kissed me. . ." she looked up, "who were you kissing? Her, or me?"  
"At first, her, but then I remembered that she was dead, and it was you who I was kissing, and I liked it that way." Mac was pleasantly surprised at this revelation. Harm though back a moment. Mac was Diane that night; or at least that moment. All his memories of her had just came rushing back and he had to kiss her. . .Diane. As he'd leaned in to kiss her, he had seen her eyes, and known it was Mac, not Diane in front of him, but it was too late. It wasn't like Mac had a problem with it. In fact, she had kissed him back, now that he thought about it. His whole body had felt like it was on fire, but he knew he had to stop, so he did.  
"You kissed me back," Harm said, slightly unsure of himself. Then he looked in her eyes.  
"Maybe," she said, but thought back herself and realized that she did. And she remembered how good it felt to kiss him. Harm was disappointed at her answer.  
"I suppose now your gonna tell me that you might've kissed me on the Admiral's porch." Mac closed her eyes for a brief instant. She remembered what his lips felt like that night. She would never forget.  
"There was no way I kissed you back," she said. Harm was beginning to get angry.  
"What do you mean? You were the one who kissed me first," he said, baffled and somewhat irate.  
"But you were the one took my breath away," she said softly, lifting her eyes to his. His expression had changed instantaneously.  
Oh god, he had that look in his eyes again. That look that they had talked about that night on the Admiral's porch. . .  
  
*~* "When you look at me like that, what do you see?" she asked, hoping his answer would be the one she was looking for.  
"I see a desirable woman," he said, making sure he didn't overstep any boundaries he wasn't supposed to.  
"And I see a man who's so afraid of losing control," she said. ~*~  
  
And right now, she wanted him to lose control. . .so badly.  
"Harm please, let go. Lose control. . .just once," she said.  
"I can't," he said, literally forcing the words out of her mouth. "We can't."  
"Screw the regs, Harm. Please," she begged.  
"If I kiss you - here, now - I'll never be able to stop."  
"I won't ask you to," she said, touching his face tenderly. She saw the struggle in his eyes. Half of him wanted to take her in his arms and make love to her, the other half was being reasonable and telling him there was no way it could work. Mac realized the reasonable side was beginning to win, so she gave him a light kiss on the mouth and pulled away, waiting for his reaction.  
She looked into his eyes, the fire in them had returned. He couldn't resist now. Just that little taste was all that was needed to convince him. Carefully, and not sure of himself, Harm pressed his lips to hers, lightly at first, be he soon lost himself. He wanted her - needed her - so badly that if he stopped kissing her, he was sure he would die. His hands dove into Mac's hair, gently pushing her on to her back as his tongue made it's way into her mouth, exploring the every corner. She tasted so good. He finally ended their passionate kiss, only to move to her neck. Mac threw her head back as he dotted her neck with wet kisses.  
"Harm," she sighed and he stopped a moment to look at her, wondering if something was wrong. "Don't stop," she said desperately. He returned to her neck immediately. Harm moaned as Mac ran her hands down his chest to his groin, massaging it until it became hard. Harm needed out of his pants, the pressure was killing him.  
"Mac," he breathed, resting his forehead on her upper chest. He didn't have to say another word before her hands were at the zipper of his pants.  
  
0108 ZULU  
HARM'S APARTMENT  
NORTH OF UNION STATION  
  
Harm was collapsed halfway on top of Mac, breathing heavily from their exertions. He kissed her behind her ear then pulled her into his arms. Her back was still slick with sweat and she was very warm to the touch.  
"I love you," he whispered into her ear.  
"I love you too," Mac replied. Harm took in Mac's body again. If he saw her like this everyday for the rest of his life, he knew he'd never get tired of it. She was so perfect. I'm sure if you were looking at her through Harm's eyes you would think so too. He could find no imperfection; not that he was looking. Her eyes were still glazed over - though they were slowly fluttering closed - and she was breathing heavily, making her chest move up and down. Her full breasts, her baby soft stomach, her shapely legs; all were perfect to him. He wanted to make love to her again; and then again; over and over until the day they died.  
He trailed kisses to her ear from the base of her neck. She was almost asleep - he could tell - but this couldn't wait. When he reached her ear, he said,  
"Sarah Mackenzie, marry me." Her eyes flashed open.  
"I must have been dreaming. Could you repeat that?" she said, facing him. Harm just grinned,  
"Marry me," he repeated. Tears came to Mac's eyes.  
"Are you kidding?" she asked, seriously.  
"No," he said, the grin still plastered on his face. Mac kissed him, running her hands through his hair to the back of his head, then pulled away, her hands still in his hair. "Is that a yes?"  
"Of course it is, but I expect another proposal with a ring," she teased.  
"Yes, ma'am," he said and kissed her.  
"Where did that come from anyway? You couldn't have been thinking about it very long."  
"Well, I think I've been thinking about it for six years, in the back of my mind at least. I've always thought of what a good mother you'd make, how great it's be to wake up with you in my arms every day. But I think the real clincher was just now I was thinking of how much I loved you and how I'd want to make love to you over and over, never stopping until the day we die," he said with a grin and Mac returned it. "I realized that in order for that to happen, you'd have to be my wife."  
"Well," she said flirtatiously, "if I marry you, you'd have to make good on that statement." She smiled, "Starting now."  
"Whatever you say, Sarah," he said, before sweeping her into his arms and carrying her off to the bedroom.  
  
THE END 


End file.
